


come on...

by moffwithhishead



Series: tag fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead





	come on...

#[cas asking dean out when they're both grad students](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/cas-asking-dean-out-when-they%27re-both-grad-students)#[and dean's all hesitant because cas is kind of an asshole and he's a phd candidate](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-dean%27s-all-hesitant-because-cas-is-kind-of-an-asshole-and-he%27s-a-phd-candidate) #[and he's obviously out of dean's league but cas is determined and doesn't let up](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-he%27s-obviously-out-of-dean%27s-league-but-cas-is-determined-and-doesn%27t-let-up) #[and he asks him everyday for a couple weeks and every time dean says no](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-he-asks-him-everyday-for-a-couple-weeks-and-every-time-dean-says-no) #[and then one time after dean says no cas does this ''aw come on dean please?''](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-then-one-time-after-dean-says-no-cas-does-this-%27%27aw-come-on-dean-please%3F%27%27) #[''for me?''](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/%27%27for-me%3F%27%27) #[and dean stares at him for a couple of seconds before sighing and giving in](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-dean-stares-at-him-for-a-couple-of-seconds-before-sighing-and-giving-in) #[''if it'll get you to stop askin'...''](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/%27%27if-it%27ll-get-you-to-stop-askin%27...%27%27)#[and cas is caught off guard so he stops being an asshole for a second and he's like ''wait seriously? yes?//](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-cas-is-caught-off-guard-so-he-stops-being-an-asshole-for-a-second-and-he%27s-like-%27%27wait-seriously%3F-yes%3F%2F%2F) #[and dean laughs and nods as he puts his stuff away and gets up to leave ''yes you idiot.''](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-dean-laughs-and-nods-as-he-puts-his-stuff-away-and-gets-up-to-leave-%27%27yes-you-idiot.%27%27) #[and ''pick me up at seven'' called back as dean's walking out the door and cas just stands there watching him leave](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/and-%27%27pick-me-up-at-seven%27%27-called-back-as-dean%27s-walking-out-the-door-and-cas-just-stands-there-watching-him-leave)#[before grinning and walking back in the opposite direction](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/before-grinning-and-walking-back-in-the-opposite-direction) #[turning around every couple of steps to see if he can still see dean with a dumb smile on his face](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/turning-around-every-couple-of-steps-to-see-if-he-can-still-see-dean-with-a-dumb-smile-on-his-face) #[:')](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/%3A%27%29) [  
](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/tagged/deancas)


End file.
